


Parker's Drunk

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [12]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 12 “You’re drunk”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Parker's Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 12 “You’re drunk”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr

Harry and the Charmed Ones are at home. He’s making dinner, while the sisters are setting the table. The doorbell rings.

Mel: I’ll get it.

She walks over to the door and opens it. It’s Parker.

Mel: Hi Parker. You don’t look so good.

Parker: Is Maggie around?

Mel: Yes, I’ll get her. (yells) Maggie! Parker’s here.

Mel leaves to go to the kitchen. Maggie passes her.

Mel: (whispers) He doesn’t look so good.

Maggie: (whispers back) Okay, thanks.

She sees Parker leaning against the door frame.

Maggie: Parker? Are you alright?

Parker (seems tipsy and stutters) Magggieee. I miss youu.

Maggie: You’re drunk. I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.

She starts to close the door, but he stops it with his hand.

Parker: I’m sorry Maggie. I’m trying to stop, but it’s not easy. I keep having these nightmares of what my father did to me.

Maggie: (feelings bad for him) I’m sorry Parker. You didn’t deserved being treated like that. When you sober up, we can talk. I’ll help you through this. There are places we can look at that can help you with this kind of thing.

Parker: Thanks Mags. You’re a good friend.

Maggie: (smiles) Yeah. Yeah. Now, get home safely. We’ll talk tomorrow.

Parker: Okay. Bye.

Maggie: Bye.

Maggie closes the door. Parker tries to balance himself as he walks away.

Maggie going in the kitchen to help Harry and Macy. They sees her.

Harry: Is everything okay with you and Parker?

Maggie: Yeah. He’s been having nightmares about his father lately and it’s causing him to drink. He was drunk just now.

Harry: Oh, Maggie. I’m sorry. He’s lucky to have a friend like you that will help him.

Maggie takes a dish of mashed potatoes and a bowl of salad from the island.

Maggie: Thanks Harry.

Harry: No problem.

Maggie goes into the dining room and places the food on the table.


End file.
